Kelsey
by iPodInsanity
Summary: Family!John/Dave A few years later than my last fic. Song is Kelsey by and belonging to Metro Station. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, not me. FLUFF! It seems like that's all I can write, fluff. You're probably okay with it though, right? R&R!


Kelsey

Dave woke up to the sounds of piano. He figured it was just John, so he got up, got coffee, and walked to the living room. He saw his now 7-year-old daughter and his husband sitting behind the piano, so he stood in the doorway with his coffee mug in hand and watched the pair.

"Ugh, Dad, it's not sounding right!" Kelsey complained.

"Don't worry, dear, it'll sound good eventually. Just stay calm." John said, keeping calm himself.

"But I don't want it to be good _eventually_, I want it good now!"

John sighed. "Alright, let's try again."

Dave watched the girl get through a good portion of the song before the tune started sounding a bit odd. "Ughh!" She took her fingers off the keys and returned them to the pocket on her sky-blue dress.

"It's alright, it sounded great!" John ran his fingers through the girl's blond locks that looked like her father's. "Do you want to take a break?" Kelsey nodded. "Alright. Does Daddy want to join me in singing a song with Kelsey's own name?"

"Haha, sure. In fact, I'll play; you sing." Dave set his now empty mug on a nearby table and replaced John's seat on the piano bench.

"Sup?" Kelsey asked, trying to be as cool as her father.

"The ceiling." This threw Kelsey into a fit of giggles, ruining her effort of being 'cool'. Dave smiled and faced the piano as he started playing a song not originally for piano beautifully. John's voice joined the music, and Kelsey's eyes shone with wonder at how Daddy could play piano as well as Dad and how Dad could sing like Daddy.

_So, take one word you said_

_You put it in your bed_

_You rest your tiny head on your pillow_

_You wonder where you're going next_

_You got your head pushed to my chest_

_And now you're hoping that someone lets you in_

_Well I sure'll let you in_

_You know that you're in_

_Oh Kelsey, you_

_So don't let anyone scare you_

_You know that I'll protect you always_

_Now, through the thick and thin, until the end_

_You better watch it_

_You know you don't cross it because_

_I'm always here for you and I'll be here for you_

_I know, I know, I know_

_I know how it feels, believe me, I've been there_

_And I know, I know, I know_

_I know what it feels like, tell me, Kelsey_

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you, whoa, oh Kelsey_

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you, whoa, oh Kelsey_

_Yeah_

_No, it's going to get harder_

_And it's going to burn brighter_

_And it's going to feel tougher each and every day_

_So let me say that I love you_

_You're all that I've ever wanted_

_All that I've ever dreamed of to come_

_And yes, you did come_

_I want you so bad, can you feel it too?_

_You know I'm so, I'm so in love you_

_I want you so much_

_I need you so much_

_I need you, I need you, your touch_

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you, whoa, oh Kelsey_

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you, whoa, oh Kelsey_

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you, whoa, oh Kelsey_

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you, whoa, oh Kelsey_

_And you never ever let me in_

_And you never ever let me in_

_And you never ever let me in_

_And you never ever let me in_

John's tenor voice rang through the room perfectly, matching the piano playing of Dave.

"That was so cute! I didn't know you could play piano!" Kelsey jumped in Dave's lap and hugged him.

"Your Dad taught me when we were both younger," Dave laughed. "I kept getting frustrated when I was learning, just like you," he poked her tummy with the last three words, "but now I can play a few songs and Dad never lost patience with me. I have no idea how he did, though, because he gets frustrated at everything else!" Dave threw his hands in the air, getting giggles from the two other people in the room.

"Dad? Daddy? ..Would either of you..swim the ocean for me?" Kelsey asked nervously.

"Of course!" They screamed at the same time. The little girl smiled.

"I'd do anything for either of you, and of course, Bekka, too. Ever." John walked over and kissed the man still sitting on the bench. The little girl giggled and ran into the other room to go play some horse video game with her sister.

"I love you," John said, and smiled.

"Well, I hope you would. I'm the other father of your adopted children, and your husband, and your best friend, and I love you, too. I'd say that's a lot of pretty good reasons." This got giggles from the man who often wore blue. Said man sat in the lap of his husband, wrapped his arms around his neck, and leaned his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"DADDY! Come here!" A girl from the living room called. Dave picked up the raven-haired boy bridal style and ran into the living room.

"What, my Pretty Princesses?" Dave asked.

"Well-" Kelsey began.

"Am I a Pretty Princess, too?" John interrupted.

"You can be whatever you want to be, babe."

"Now all three of us are princesses!" Kelsey exclaimed, rather excited of the thought of being a princess.

"But who's Daddy, then?" Bekka asked.

"Daddy... Daddy is the handsome prince. Who needs to put me down because I'm supposed to be with my fellow princesses." The 'prince' put down his 'princess' after stealing one more kiss.

"Haha! Oh, but I called you in here to help me with this game. It's being dumb." Bekka threw her controller on the floor from her spot on the couch and crossed her arms. Dave moved his shades to the top of his head and looked at the screen. When did they buy this game? But John was already reaching for the controller and explaining how you had to beat the wizard to get the pony. Dave shook his head. _Only John._ He picked up John and sat in his spot on the couch before placing him on his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist. It was going to be the perfect kind of rainy Saturday.


End file.
